The Rules of Our Game
by Psycho-FTW
Summary: "So what you are saying, in summary, is that I'm stuck in a world of psycho's that will all fall in love with me?" I ask. "Pretty much," Nightmare replies. "Oh, what could possibly go wrong?" My whole cast of psychopathic OC's is sent to Wonderland. Can Wonderland take it?
1. Rule 1: Never Trust Rabbits

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please don't judge me too harshly if someone is OOC. I decided to write this because I always wondered what it would be like if my OC's were to go to Wonderland. This takes place in an AU where Alice never went to Wonderland, but instead, my characters went...Enjoy?**

**Rule 1: Never trust Rabbits (Even if they say they aren't)**

Gabriel's POV:

I blink rapidly as I sit up, looking around myself. A large metal gate sits in front of me, a well-furnished mansion easily recognizable from behind the metal.

"Bloody 'ell?" I mutter as I start to stand up, rubbing my head all the while. "I was certain that I was _not_ in front of a mansion the last time I was awake."

I run my fingers through my pink and lime-green hair, my confusion growing as I try to remember what happened.

_**Flashback**_

_"OVER RULED!" Lynck yelled as he slammed his fist on the table, his blonde hair strewn a bit wildly around his face. "There is no fucking way you could have gotten all those aces in one go, Gabriel! It not fucking possible!"_

_I laughed loudly as I waved my cards in his face. "Read it and weep, bitch~" I say cheekily._

_Jacklyne sat next to me, his shock silencing his voice._

_"No way..." Maibee whispers as she messed with the edge of her khaki-colored skirt. "You _actually _beat me at cards."_

_Even Amber stared at me. "I never saw this one coming," she muttered as she played with the page of her book._

_I laughed again. "Neither did I, my dear lesbian, but lookie, lookie, I got all aces~"_

_Saharey simply stared at me, her brunette hair messily covering her left eye._

_Lynck continued yelling at me, and I kept spitting insults, and then..._

_**End of flashback?**_

I hear a rustle from behind me. I quickly turn around, pulling out my gun at the same time.

"Who's there?" I say as bravely as I can.

"I could be asking the same thing." says a male voice as he reveals himself.

A man who's a bit taller then me comes out of the brush that I hadn't noticed behind me. His orange-ish locks compliment the purple scarf he's got around his neck. And...

"Are those bunny ears on your head?" I ask quietly as I lower my gun.

The man's face goes bright red, and he looks ready to blow a gasket.

"I'm not a rabbit!" he yells at me. "I just have long ears!"

I scoff. Yeah, sure, he's not a rabbit as much as I'm a D-cup.

"Sure, whatever you say buddy." I say quietly. "Anywho, you wouldn't mind helping me out, would you? I'm a bit..." I look for the proper words. "Unsure of where I am."

The man scoffs at me and pulls out a handgun. "I _would _help, but how do I know you're not a spy from a different territory?" He points the gun at my heart.

I put my hands up, dropping my gun in the process. My eyebrow goes up without meaning to. I mean, wouldn't you be suspicious too, if a not-rabbit-man pointed a handgun at you, accusing you of being a spy? Then again, what if they're playing a game of Mafia? That would make a bit of sense, I suppose.

I shrug at the rabbit man.

"I guess you have a point," I say with a broad smile. "Better to be safe than to be sorry, eh?"

It's his turn to be suspicious.

"So you're admitting you're a spy?" Mr. Rabbit Man says catiously, his hand never leaving his gun.

"No," I say cheerfully. "I'm just saying that you're a smart guy for taking the precaution. After all, I bet I look as strange to you as you look to me. So, it's only right to be suspicious."

He still looks confused.

"You make no sense. You're smiling even though I'm about to kill you."

I shrug. "Yeah, but I am having fun mind-fucking you, Mr. Rabbit~"

He looks pissed again. "I'm _**not**_ a rabbit," he says through gritted teeth.

"Well, maybe if you told me you're name, I wouldn't have to call you a rabbit, Mr. Rabbit~"

He sighs. "I'm Elliot. Elliot March," he says frustratedly.

I smile. If he's playing Mafia, he's an idiot. One of the first rules is to not give your name to anyone that could be an enemy!

"Oh, well, I'm Gabriel Elizabeth. Nice to meet ya, Mister March~!" I say gleefully.

Elliot lowers his gun at this new info.

"Wait...does that mean you're an outsider?" Elliot asks.

I shrug. "Depends, what do you mean by outsider?"

He puts his gun back into the pocket of his navy blue jacket, sighing again as he extends a hand out to me.

"Nevermind, just come with me, I need to tell Blood we have a guest," Elliot mutters.

I put my hands down at my sides, stuffing them into the pockets of my black dress.

"Lead the way," I say quietly.

He lowers his hand and begins walking. I stay about 10 steps behind him. After all, I've never trusted rabbits, even if they don't admit that they are rabbits.


	2. Rule 2: If They Wear an Eyepatch

**Rule 2: If They Wear an Eyepatch, They're a Pirate**

Akio's POV:

I look around to gather my surroundings, trying to make sense of where I am. The world is simply a pallette of blues, greens, and purples. It's hard to tell which way is up and which way is down, but I manage to get on my feet (At least, I think I'm on my feet).

'I wonder if anyone is here?' I think to myself.

"I'm here, if that's what you mean," says a somewhat deep voice from behind me.

I quickly turn around, my black hair getting in the way of my sight, but not so much that I can't see the man who spoke to me. He has the grayest hair and eyes I've ever seen on a human being, and the pale skin you would see on a porcelain doll. He wears a black tank top, with black, detached sleeves. Black dress pants and a purple handkercheif tucked into his shirt finish off his outfit.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" the man says.

I frown. 'I would if I could...' I think to myself.

The man frowns as well.

"'You would if you could?' What is that supposed to mean?" he asks.

My eyes widen. How can he hear me? I can't talk! I'm mute!

The man's face softens.

"Mute, huh? Never met a mute person before..." the man mutters before introducing himself. "I am Nightmare Gottschalk. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

I shrug. He knows I can't talk, so why bother asking?

Nightmare sighs at this. "I'm an incubus, my dear boy. I can read minds."

I frown again. 'Reading my mind? Isn't that a bit rude?'

"It's in my nature, I can't help it," he says cheerfully. "But, back to my original question. What's your name?"

'Akio' I think quietly.

"Akio?" he asks, making sure he got it right. I nod. "That's a very nice name."

I let a small smile come to my features. Nightmare seemingly glides closer, when I notice something.

'He's got an eyepatch! He must be a pirate!' I think happily.

Nightmare frowns at this. "I'm not a pirate, I'm an incubus," he says stubbornly.

'But you're wearing an eyepatch.' I think with a smirk.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asks.

'You wear an eyepatch. Pirates wear eyepatches. Hence, you are a pirate.'

He glares at me.

"Now Akio," Nightmare says chidingly. "It isn't very nice to make accusations like that."

I shrug. 'Too fucking bad. Sucks to be you, Mr. Pirate.'

Nightmare keeps his lone eye trained on me for a minute before sighing.

"Fine, call me a pirate if you wish. There's something more important to speak about anyway."

I stare at him, unsure of what could possibly be more important then deciding whether he's a pirate or not.

"You see, everyone you meet from now on is going to fall in love with you."

I lift an eyebrow at him. 'Oh really?'

"Yes really," Nightmare says, making me wonder about something.

'Does that include you?' I think curiously.

Nightmare nods. I can tell from his face he's wondering where I'm going with this.

'So you aren't just a pirate, but you're a gay pirate?'

Nightmare simply facepalms.


	3. Rule 3: If They Say, I Love You

**Rule 3: When Someone Says, "I Love You," Be Suspicious**

Saharey's POV:

I frown at the dead-end of rose-covered hedges.

"Not good, not good at all," I mutter to myself. "Being lost in a maze is bad. Being lost in a maze and having no idea what waits for you at the exit is just plain ridiculous though."

I turn around and resume my wandering. You see, I have a photographic memory, meaning I can remember everything anyone's ever said to me, everything that's happened me since my life began. I can tell when something is bothering someone, and I'll, more likely then not, be able to tell what it is that's bothering them.

But that's what's bugging me right now. I can't remember how I got in this maze. Heck, I don't even remember what this maze is, but the thing is, I'm not sure if I should. All I know is, if I've forgotten something, there's something wrong.

"SAHAREY!" I hear a voice yell from behind me right before I am tackled to ground. I wince in pain from the contact of the solid ground against my scar-covered back.

"P-Pain..." I mutter quietly. The person seems to understand and quickly gets off of me.

"I'm so sorry, my pet! There's nothing to fret!" the person (who I can tell is a man) swiftly extends his hand to help me up.

I gently take it, unsteadily getting up. I look at the man, noting his pure white locks and pure ruby eyes hidden behind spectacles, his brown, clock-patterned pants, and his red gingham jacket. I also notice he looks a lot like...

_**Flashback**_

_"Sister!" Peter yelled as he ran up to me, his glasses falling off the bridge of his nose. I turned to face him, a light smile on my tired face._

_"Hey Peter, how are you?" I asked as he stopped in front of me. His pale blonde locks were strewn wildly around his face._

_"I'm great now that I'm with you Sister!" Peter said cheerfully._

_I rolled my eyes at this remark._

_"Only you could get away with a cheesy comment like that, Peter," I said, my smile never leaving my face._

_He giggles quietly. "I know that, Sister! I can get away with it because I love you!"_

_"In what way do you love me?" I asked curiously._

_"In a romantic way of course!" Peter said happily. "And I, Peter White Bear, will get you to love me if it's the last thing I do!"_

_**End of Flashback?**_

"-arey? Saharey?" the man says, his hand moving back in front of my face.

"Huh?" I mutter, coming back to reality.

"Oh, my love, you had me so worried!" the man hugs me tightly.

Wait...Did he just call me his love?

"I'm sorry?" I ask.

"Oh, no need to apoligize my dear Saharey!" the man exclaims.

Now that I think about it, I don't remember telling him my name either.

"Um...sir?" I mutter.

"Yes my dear?" the man asks.

"How do you know my name?" I implore.

"Because I love you my dear Saharey!" the man says.

My eyes widen. This man loves me...I don't even know him! I've never even met him before!

"Oh! I've forgotten to introduce myself! My name is Peter White," Peter says cheerfully.


	4. Rule 4: When in Doubt

**Rule 4: When in doubt, play the "Chuck Norris" card?**

Lynck's POV:

"Really Lynck? Really?" Jacklyne says, completely disapproving my statement as we walk around the tower for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, really! How else are we gonna get out of here, fool?" I ask accordingly. My plan is fool-proof. I don't understand how Jacklyne doesn't get this.

"So, you're telling me that we need to find a Nyan cat, a Dalek, an Annoying Orange, and a Rusty Spoon for this plan of your's?" Jacklyne asks doubtfully, his periwinkle blue eyes staring at me.

"Well, sort of," I say, putting my arm over and around his shoulders. "You see, the rusty spoon is just because I like the feeling of the rust on my Salad Fingers!"

Jacklyne facepalms at this declaration, his long, brown hair moving lightly in the breeze.

"That isn't funny Lynck," Jacklyne says as he removes his hand from his face. "Besides, how are we even going to get those things?"

I stare at him for a second before I realize my one error.

"Dammit! We can't get a Dalek from here!" I say frustratedly.

Jacklyne scoffs. "_That's_ what you realize? I'm sorry bro-ski, but that's just sad,"

I don't respond.

"Excuse me, you two?" a voice says from behind us.

We both turn around to see a tall man in a black suit standing at the door of the tower, with extremely short black hair and a lizard tattoo on his neck.

"Yes?" Jacklyne asks politely, grabbing on to the edges of his skirt in case he needs to curtsy.

"Is there a reason you two keep walking around the tower? A lot of faceless mentioned it, so I came to see what the problem is," the guy replied.

"Faceless? What, do they have no face?" I ask nonchalontly.

Jacklyne glares at me as I ask this.

"Yes...but didn't you two already know that?" the man asks.

"Pfft, no. When you fall out of the sky, pass out for who-knows-how-long, then realize you're in front of a super tall tower with a crossdresser, you really don't expect someone to know that there are faceless people, do you?" I say, sumarizing our time here.

His eyes widen. "So, you're outsiders then?" he asks curiously.

I frown. "Again, we don't know shit, buddy, except for that I'm a ditzy blonde, and he's a mofo'ing crossdresser."

Jacklyne cuts in. "We would be super grateful for your help, Mr...um..."

"Gray Ringmarc," Gray replies.

"I'm Jacklyne Oh Lantern, but you can just call me Jacklyne," Jacklyne says with a quick curtsy.

I smirk widely before screaming, "I AM CHUCK FUCKING NORRIS!"

Quite a few people stop and stare at me, including Gray and Jacklyne.

"I'm just playing with you," I say with a cheeky grin. "The real name is Lynck Dornia."

"..." Gray doesn't respond for a moment before asking, "Is he al-"

"Yes, yes he is," Jacklyne replies with a sigh as I continue smiling.


	5. Rule 5: Be Sneaky Like

**Rule 5: Be Sneaky Like a Clown at a Circus?**

Amber's POV:

"We gotta be sneaky, like a mine in a mine field!" Violet whisper shouts to me and the others, her Austrian Accent thick and posh as she tiptoes against the edge of the brightly colored circus tent.

"Like chalk on a chalkboard?" Emilia asks quietly, her deeply tanned skin not at all matching her light French accent.

"Ja, like chalk on a chalkboard," Violet replies, her orange-ish locks swaying elegantly behind her as we sneak around.

"Like drumsticks on a drum?" July mumbles as she ties her red hair neatly in a bun, her Australlian accent standing out immensely.

"Ja, like drumsticks on a drum," Violet says softly.

Footsteps come up behind us. We all stop and turn around. A man with wine-red hair and eyes stands there, the bells on his jester hat are jingling. His fancy outfit suits that of a ringleader, and the smiling theater mask on his belt seems quite elegant.

"Are you ladies lost?" the man asks politely.

The others all stand in utter silence. I step forward and reply, "Yes, sir. I'm sorry to trouble you sir, but could you please tell us where we are?" I put on my most innocent face, hoping it will convince the man to help us.

"Why, you're in the circus, of course," the man says with a smile. "And there's no need to call me 'sir,' my name is Joker."

I curtsy. "It's quite a pleasure to meet you, Joker. I'm Amber Ciel, and this," I gesture to Violet. "Is my sister, Violet. The other two are my cousins July and Emilia."

Joker nods. "I see. It is very nice to meet you all. If you wish, I could lead you all back to where ever it is you were going?"

I shake my head in response. "Nein, sir, it is alright, there's no need to trouble yourself with us. We will be fine on our own," I reply with a smile etched onto my face.

Joker smiles back. "Of course. It was very nice meeting you all, but I must take my leave."

Joker hurries past us, rushing into a nearby tent.

"Holy shit, Amber, how did you manage to talk to a stranger..." July starts as soon as Joker is out of ear shot.

"And not have a mental break-down?" Emilia finishes quietly.

"And having that stranger be a boy..." Violet trails off.

"Easy," I mutter. "You just have to be sneaky like a clown at a circus."


	6. Rule 6: Always Eavesdrop

**Rule 6: Always Eavesdrop on Stalkers**

Maibee's POV:

"Why the fuck am I in a roze maze?" I ask as I continue searching for the exit. "I mean, honestly, what did I do to deserve this shit, eh? Did I kill one too many people? Take too many shots? Well, too fucking bad, I do what I want!"

I frown as I come to another dead-end.

"God fucking dammit!" I yell when I suddenly here from nearby, "SAHAREY!"

My eyes widen. Could it be the same Saharey...?

I try and work my way towards the voice, being careful not to get trapped in another dead end.

"I'm so sorry my pet, there's nothing to fret!" The voice is quite a bit closer this time, just to my right.

I turn and see a weird guy with the stupidest outfit on I've ever seen. Nerdy glasses, stupid gingham jacket, and...are those rabbit ears? Who the hell where's rabbit ears? What, is he going to the freak show?

But then again... He looks like Peter. Saharey's youngest sibling. He died about a year ago. He always dressed up weird too. And he had an obsession with being clean, white rabbits, and Saharey. Could it be more then just a coincidence they look alike?

"Saharey? You haven't spoken in a while, my dear," the man says worriedly. I scoff. Can't he tell she's just thinking? "Saharey? Saharey?" He begins to wave a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" is all Saharey replies with.

The man pounces on that. "Oh, my love, you had me so worried!"

I frown. _Now_ I have a reason to believe this guy isn't just crazy. No one loves Saharey. It's against the rules. So who does this guy think he is?

"I'm sorry?" And there goes Saharey trying to process it.

"No need to apoligize my dear Saharey!" the rabbit man says, misunderstanding her.

Now that I'm thinking about it, this man is acting all lovey-dovey, but I can tell she's never even met him.

"Um...sir?" Saharey asks. I know what she's gonna ask.

"Yes my dear?" the creeper asks.

"How do you know my name?" And there's the big question of the day.

"Because I love you my dear Saharey!" the man exclaims.

I hold back a laugh. He really is crazy, ain't he?

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Peter White." the man states.

I stop laughing. My body goes rigid. Peter...White? Oh God...

I've seen enough. I take off running in the other direction.


	7. Rule 7: Every Song

**A/N: I am not done introducing my OC's, it's just that the rest come in later. And this is the first chapter with a song in it. That's right, it's not the last. So, enjoy reading. **

**Thank you to sre16animelover for favoriting and alerting, and austriantatious for alerting! It means a lot to me! (****Now for some reviews...)**

**Rule 7: Every Song Needs A Singer**

"So, what's the plan, Stan?" I ask Jacklyne as we walk down the hallway of the clock tower.

"I dunno," Jacklyne replies, his voice agitated.

"Aw, what's wrong Lantern~?" I say in a teasing voice. "You miss Sahr-ski? Or Maybe-she's-a-bitch? Or Bomb-Boy? Or...no way!" I pause when I notice something in the room behind Jacklyne, it's wooden base giving away what it is.

Jacklyne stops walking and turns to me, the fabric of his clothing swishing gently. I stop as well.

"What could you possibly be thinking that would cause you to say, 'No way?' And do I really want to know?" Jacklyne asks suspiciously.

"Well..." I begin. "I was wondering if you missed Gabe."

Jacklyne facepalms.

"_That's_ what was worrying you?" Jacklyne asks as he begins walking again. "Fuck that. As if I miss Gabriel. Good Riddance."

I watch as Jacklyne disappears down the hall. As soon as he's out of sight, I quickly run into the room and grab the acoustic guitar that sits there. I smile as I feel it's weight in my hand.

I swiftly sit on the floor,facing away from the door, my legs crossed. I pluck a few of the strings to make sure it's on tune before I start playing a familiar melody.

"_Another turning point,_

_A fork stuck in the road._

_Time grabs the wrist,_

_Directs you where to go._

_So make the best of this test,_

_And don't ask why._

_It's not a question,_

_But the answer learned in time._

_It's something unpredictable,_

_But in the end it's right._

_I hope you've had the time of your life..."_

I trail off as I hear footsteps approaching the door. I stop playing and turn back towards the door.

Gray stands there.

"You're pretty good," he says.

I shrug. "Yeah, I guess. I'm not really the best, though. Ask Jacklyne. He'll give you a real show."

Gray shrugs. "Sure, but is he willing to sing out in the open like this?"

I think about it. 2/5 chance he would. The odds aren't in his favor.

"Probably not." I say.

Gray nods. "I thought so." He holds out a hand. "Want some help up?"

I nod and take it, noting how strong his grip is. Almost like his...

"Thanks," I mutter once I'm up.

"No problem." Gray let's go of my hand.


	8. Rule 8: Act Innocent

**Rule 8: Act Like You're Innocent in Front of the Enemy**

Gabriel's POV:

"So what were you doing out there?" Elliot asks as we walk down the hall towards 'Blood's' office.

"Out where, sir?" I ask politely. I'm now walking side by side with the rabbit-man, my fake confusion (hopefully) making me sound like a very confused person.

"You know where," Elliot sighs. "Outside the gates of the mansion."

I make an 'O' with my mouth.

"Oh, yes, of course! What was I thinking?" I throw in a small laugh for good measure.

"I don't know, but you seemed pretty confused," Elliot remarks. "Plus, you had a gun, so that didn't seem too good."

Fuck, he remembered that I had a weapon...let's see...

I rack my head for an excuse.

"Oh, this thing?" I pull my oldest handgun out of my bag. "I found it next to me when I woke up. I wasn't sure what it was there for, so I picked it up. I'm sorry if I spooked you Elliot."

Elliot seems confused now. "No, it's fine. But why did you point it at me?"

"Oh well, if you were alone, in a place you'd never seen before, and all of a sudden, you heard lots of rustling from behind you, wouldn't you prepare for the worst?"

Elliot ponders this for a minute. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

I smile. He's taken the bait.

"I guess so."

"Well then, here we are." Elliot stops in front of a large oak door.

I stop as well. I pull my hands out of my pocket and nod at the door.

"Um...can I have a bit of a warning about what this, 'Blood' is like?" I ask catiously.

"Oh, Blood's a great guy! He's the best!" Elliot says cheerfully.

I nod. I better tread carefully when I talk to Blood with Elliot around.

"How about we go in?" Elliot puts a hand on the doorknob.

I nod again. Elliot opens the door and ushers me in. I stand in the back of the room, taking it in. Many bookshelves line the walls, and a wooden desk sits near the back wall. Two people sit at the desk. One is facing me, the other has their back to me.

My eyes widen as I make eye contact with the black-haired man who is facing me. He looks just like...

_**Flashback?**_

_I leaned over the blood-soaked body of Heather, my 5-year-old cousin._

_The killer stands over me and her, his pure black eyes void of emotion as he stares at both of us._

_"Why, Shadow? Why must you kill innocent people?" I whisper as I look up at him._

_He shrugs, a small smile on the corners of his mouth._

_"It's part of the game, Gabriel. I can't help that my role is 'Killer'. We all are trapped in this psychotic game, are we not?" he says with a laugh, his knife still in hand._

_I feel a few more tears stream down my face as I stare up at his bloo-soaked face...the face of my nightmares..._

_**End of Flashback?**_

"Are you alright, Miss?" the man at the desk asks.

I nod nervously.

"Yes, sir, I'm fine," I respond.

The person facing away from me whirls around.

"Gabriel?" she asks excitedly.

I inwardly groan as I recognize my overly-energetic friend.

"Mackenzie, what the fuck are you doing here?" I ask frustratedly.


	9. Rule 9: Keep Calm

**Rule 9: Keep Calm and Never Speak**

Satania's POV:

"Ahahahahaha...Ja, we're still lost," Alecsander says awkwardly as we wander around the forest, completely lost. I keep a blank expression on my face as I turn to look at him.

The 6"1' boy next to me rubs the back of his neck as he tries to think of where we go. I look at Angelica, her wooden teeth grinding as she readjusts her self on my hand.

"Idiot! It's all your fault we're lost in the first place!" Angelica yells, her gray hair flying as she moves about her wooden arms.

I turn my head away to look at my surroundings. White trees, gray trees, black trees, and...a light gray dirt path?

I tug on Alec's gray shirt.

"What is it, Frau?" he asks. I point towards the dirt path. "Oh, you're right! We should take the path, ja?"

I nod, walking towards the path catiously, making sure I don't trip. I frown when I step on the path with my bare, pale gray feet. It feels wet, like mud almost. Alec steps beside me, not seeming to notice the strange texture of dirt/mud. Alec takes a few more steps before he stops and turns back around to face me.

"Are you coming, Satania?" Alec asks.

I nod blankly, keeping my surprise on the inside. After all, it's not everyday that Forgetful Alec remembers your name. In fact, it's rare if he even remembers that he's seen you before.

We both begin walking down the path, waiting for something to come along, when the trees start becoming scarce and the surrounding area seems to be more festive.

We eventually come to a light gray gate, with large, dark gray letters that say 'Amusement Park'. I frown as Alec walks in through the gate, not at all paying mind to the small ticket booths he's supposed to pay at.

I walk up to one of the booths, check the sign to see how much money it should cost for him and I to get in, and leave the money on the counter before following Alec in.

I'm a few steps behind Alec, since he has longer legs, when a man comes up to us. He's an older man, probably in his late 30's, and he where's a nearly white shirt with black music notes on the front of it. Gray diamonds also go down the front of it, and the bottom has two black horses on it, which seem quite strange to me.

"Hello there," the man says. "So, you two are the ones who didn't pay?"

I frown. I did pay though...!

Angelica beats me to it. "Now listen here, old man!" she screeches, her wooden body clicking and clacking as she talks. "Satania left the money on the counter before she came in. In fact. she left money for both her _and_ the knuckle-head here," her wooden arm gestures to Alec as she says this. "So, I suggest you stop makin false accusations here before I go all Ninja on your ass!"

Angelica readjusts herself on my hand before she goes deadly silent. The man is taken off-guard by Angelica's scolding, and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'm guessing you're Satania, then," the man says as he points to me. I nod in response. "And I'm guessing you're not from around here?" I nod again. "Well, then, I'm sorry for the rude introduction you got here. The name's Gowland!" He holds out his hand for me to shake. I take his light gray hand with my ghostly pale one.

I look to the side to see how Alec is faring, but he's already gone, which doesn't surprise me.

"...Don't talk much, do you?" Gowland says as he lets go of my hand.

I shrug at him, unsure of what else to say.

"Well, that's okay, I guess that means I'll have to talk for both of us!" he says cheerily.

I stare for a second before I shrug again.


End file.
